The present invention relates to blends of polylactic acid and other polymers, and to articles comprising the blends.
Polylactic acid is a polymer that provides some environmental advantages because it is biodegradable and also may be manufactured from renewable-resource feedstock (e.g., corn). It may be desirable to enhance the heat seal strength, toughness, and/or other properties of compositions and articles comprising polylactic acid. It may also be desirable to maintain or provide acceptable optical properties (e.g., haze and/or gloss) of such compositions and articles.